Sweet Donuts
Sweet Donuts is the third single by Perfume, released on August 6, 2003. Lyrics |-|Japanese= saigo no hito koto sutto hiete kokoro ni aza ga hitotsu dekita sotto furete mo gyutto shimetsuke naoranai kizuwa motto itamu sweet doughnut / amai koe ni saso warete kita sweet doughnut / choppiri kogeta heart ima demo kizutsuku ano koto mo kimi ni autame no kako naraba zenbu shiawase na omoi de ni miete kuru no wa honto fushigi sweet doughnut / calory takai koi ni wa chuui sweet doughnut / yotteru atashi no heart sweet doughnut / kako no koi ni shitto shita kunai sweet doughnut / gimon wa fueru sweet sweet doughnut asahaka de yumemi gachi dakara kokoro no kasatsuki yappa mienai shoki mahou ni furatsuiteiru kare wo tomeru no wa zutto daihen sweet doughnut / amai koe ni saso warete iku sweet doughnut / choppiri kogeta heart sweet doughnut / kodou ga hayaku ooku utsu sweet doughnut / ima de wa jikou denshi range de kokoro no oku wo atatame naoshi taberareru kana?! denshi range de futari no kyori wo atatame naoshi tabegoro ni naru ima demo kizutsuku ano koto mo kimi ni autame no kako naraba zenbu shiawase na omoi de ni miete kuru no wa honto fushigi sweet doughnut / calory takai koi ni wa chuui sweet doughnut / yotteru atashi no heart sweet doughnut / kako no koi ni shitto shita kunai sweet doughnut / gimon wa fueru denshi range de kokoro no oku wo atatame naoshi taberareru kana?! denshi range de futari no kyori wo atatame naoshi tabegoro ni naru denshi range de futari no kyori wo atatame naoshi tabegoro ni naru |-|Romanization= 最後の一言　すっと冷えて　心にアザがひとつできた そっと触れても　ぎゅっと締め付け　治らない傷は　もっと痛む スウィート　ドーナッツ／甘い声に誘われてきた スウィート　ドーナッツ／ちょっぴり焦げた　ハート 今でも傷つく　あの事も　君に会うための過去ならば 全部幸せな思い出に　見えてくるのは　ホント不思議 スウィート　ドーナッツ／カロリー高い恋には注意 スウィート　ドーナッツ／酔ってる 私の ハート スウィート　ドーナッツ／過去の恋に嫉妬したくない スウィート　ドーナッツ／疑問は増える スウィート　スウィート　ドーナッツ 浅はかで 夢見がちだから　心のカサツキ やっぱ見えない 初期魔法に　ふらついている 彼を止めるのは　ずっと大変 スウィート　ドーナッツ／ 甘い声に誘われていく スウィート　ドーナッツ／ちょっぴり焦げたハート スウィート　ドーナッツ ／鼓動が早く多く打つ スウィート　ドーナッツ ／今では時効？ 電子レンジで 心の奥を 温め直し　食べられるかな？！ 電子レンジで 二人の距離を 温め直し　食べごろになる 今でも傷つく あの事も 君に会うための過去ならば 全部幸せな思い出に 見えてくるのはホント不思議 スウィート　ドーナッツ／カロリー高い恋には注意 スウィート　ドーナッツ／酔ってる 私の ハート スウィート　ドーナッツ／過去の恋に嫉妬したくない スウィート　ドーナッツ／疑問は増える 電子レンジで 心の奥を 温め直し 食べられるかな？！ 電子レンジで 二人の距離を 温め直し 食べごろになる 電子レンジで二人の距離を温め直し食べごろになる |-|English= Your last word suddenly became cold and left a bruise in my heart When I touch it gently I feel a great pressure, and this wound that won't heal hurts even more. Sweet Doughnut A sweet voice that calls Sweet Doughnut A heart slightly scorched Even now this matter is still painful, like the days we spent together But it's really mysterious how in the end everything will become good memories. Sweet Doughnut Careful with high-calorie love Sweet Doughnut My heart could get intoxicated Sweet Doughnut I wouldn't like to envy past love Sweet Doughnut But I feel even more confused The dryness of heart doesn't look as I expected because of thoughtless dreams in the magic of the first time I felt so dizzy that it was really difficult to stop him Sweet Doughnut A sweet voice that calls Sweet Doughnut A heart slightly scorched Sweet Doughnut The heart-beat gets quicker Sweet Doughnut is that valid now? If I warm the inside of my heart with a microwave oven can I eat it too? When the distance between two people is warmed with a microwave oven, it becomes good for eating Even now this matter is still painful, like the days we spent together But it's really mysterious how in the end everything will become good memories. Sweet Doughnut Careful with high-calorie love Sweet Doughnut My heart could get intoxicated Sweet Doughnut I wouldn't like to envy past love Sweet Doughnut But I feel even more confused If I warm the inside of my heart with a microwave oven can I eat it too? When the distance between two people is warmed with a microwave oven, it becomes good for eating Category:Songs